Love Found At Last?
by my lady 416
Summary: Jo has always been passed up by guys once they meet her older sister, Trish Stratus. Could her luck change when a new star comes to the WWE? John Cena, Randy Ortain, and more Could Jo finally find true love? Story has finally be updated! Please Review!
1. It Happened Again

Disclaimer: I own know one except my OCs. Hope you all enjoy and please read and review! **(As of September 29, 2008-this story is now updated and should be read from the beginning as things have changed.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: It Happened Again

* * *

"Trish! I can't believe that you did it again!" Jo yelled back.

"It's not my fault. I just walked into the room." Trish retaliated.

"I told you I was going to be using the house and I didn't want you to be here. You were supposed to be at Stacey's house." Jo sighed. "It's not fair. You always manage to steal everything from me."

"It's not my fault that your boyfriends always break up with you."

"Whatever. You know I love you and I hate being mad at you, but come on this one was really cute too."

"I'm sorry. But I got to go. I'm late. You should stop by that arena. I think they were looking for you before. Plus, I hear we are getting a new guy." Trish said leaving.

'_Goddamn, I hate her sometimes. She always manages to take everything away from me, even when we were little. I guess I'll never find a guy who will ignore my sister or have something of my own. I started out in this business, and she had to come along and top me by becoming one of the stars of the show. Whatever, this is just too much. I'm just giving up. I can only waste so much time thinking about this.' Jo thought to her self. _

-At the Arena-

"She flipped out on me, again," Trish said after repeating this morning's event to her best friend, Beth Phoenix.

"I'm sorry. She always manages to find the wrong guy."

"Maybe it's me," Trish paused. "Maybe it's because I am part of the WWE and when people find out her last name. They must…"

"…assume?" Beth filled in. "I know I've heard this story before."

Just then Stacy and Maria burst into the locker room. "He's here! And hot!" They said in unison.

"Who?" Beth and Trish looked at them dumb founded.

"The new guy! The wrestler, John Cena," Stacey said dazed. "You have to come see him. He's in the arena, in the ring."

"Alright." They left the women's locker room to head out to the ring.

-Later on that Night-

"Hey Jo, it's your big sis calling, again. I'm just calling to let you know that your backstage pass and ticket is at the back door with Paul, the security guard. I took them by accident when I left. Hope you make it. I'm sorry again about earlier. He wasn't good enough anyway. I love you." Trish hung up the phone.

"That seemed like an intense conversation." A startled Trish quickly turned around. To her surprise an unfamiliar face stood before her.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was behind me. Sorry." She said turning around from this new face, but was stopped by his strong arm around her wrist.

"I don't know your name." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'm Trish Stratus, and you are?"

"John Cena, I just got signed."

"Right, I saw you before in the ring. Who was that other guy in the ring with you?"

"Oh that was Randy Orton. He's my friend from way back. He's trying to make it into the business." He said leaning against the nearby wall.

"He looks good." Trish blurted out.

"Oh," John said raising his eyebrow.

"No, I mean like good in the ring. He looked like he knew what he was doing."

"Yeah," He paused. "I don't mean to pry, but I caught the end of that conversation like you know. I was just wondering if you were talking to your boyfriend.'

"No," she laughed. "I was talking to my sister. She's mad at me again. Her boyfriend, well ex as of this morning was caught flirting with me in our apartment. And it's not the first time something like this has happened. I mean I do feel really bad. But once they hear my name, sometimes I think that over powers how great she is." Trish said, flipping her long blonde hair away from her face.

"I understand. I'm the second oldest out of four brothers. So I know jealousy. But I also happen to be the best looking one, if I do say so myself. So is your sister like butt ugly?"

"No, she's just really reserved and doesn't flaunt what she's got."

"Hmm…well, I have to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah same here. I'll cya around."

-After-

Jo arrived at the arena a few minutes before the show began.

"Thank God, you are here. Molly is going crazy with the new merchandise. She doesn't know what to do with your new designs." Mary, Jo's assistant said all in a panic.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go and talk to her in a minute. I just have to finish something up."

"Alright, just hurry before she blows up in my face."

"I'll be there." She said running off. Jo turned the corner, crashing into something hard. She looked up to see what it was. She didn't recognize his face.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush." she said settling her feet back on the ground.

"No, no it was my fault." He said with a smile, his hands still on her.

"I'll walk with you for awhile just to make sure you don't crash into anything else. My match isn't for another hour or so."

"OK." She said smiling back. "And for the record you bumped into me."

"I don't think it happened just that way, but I will let it slide just this once." He said laughing.

'_My God he is gorgeous, who is he?'_

"So where were you off too in such a rush?" He asked, giving her his heart melting smile. (A/N: I am smiling right now thinking about his dimples. Ahh)

"I was in a rush to talk to my friend. I had to vent to her, but I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, that was sweet of you. I don't even know you name."

"I'm John Cena."

"Oh, the new guy."

"Hey Jo." The Big Show said passing in the hall.

"Hey Show. I have the new designs ready. If you want to go over them soon."

"Great. I'll call you to set it up."

"Designs?" John asked.

"Yeah, I come up with the new designs for all the stars. My sister got me the job."

"That's cool. So I guess you're making mine?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good. I look forward to working with you." He said once again with that smile.

'_My god, this guy is really coming on to me. I hate guys, right now, but something tells me he is different. I bet he hasn't met my sister yet, might as well enjoy it while it last.'_

"Yeah, me too," She said flirting back.

"Listen a friend of mine and I am going out tonight to some club, with a bunch of other superstars. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Umm…"

"Sorry that was very forward of me. But when I am attracted to someone I go for it.'

"Nice line, but I just broke up with my boyfriend this morning. So I don't really want to get into something and I just met you."

"Oh, well. That was wasn't a line. I meant it. Don't worry about it. We can just go as friends if you would like."

"Alright, I guess so."

"Don't you just sound thrilled." He laughed.

"Hey. I said yes, right?" She laughed back.

"See I'm making you laugh already. How about you meet me at my locker room after the show?"

"Great. Bye."

"Bye, Jo."

* * *

Hope you liked it. There will be more to come! No new chapter if you don't review. So please do. I am going to try to update as much as possible. Tell me if it isn't interesting.


	2. Regretful Night?

To clear up a review, I decided to make the story fit to where I wanted to take it, meaning that I changed the WWE around. I made John new and Randy is breaking into the business. He is also on Raw instead of Smackdown. It has nothing to do with if they are good or not. It is just how my story unfolded. I hope this does not change anyone's opinion on my story. I am working hard under all the stress going on in my life. I had a house fire and this is my way of being creative and escaping from what is going on.

Take Care and Please Review,

-Ellie

Disclaimer: I own no one except Jo, her family (minus Trish) and any

of her friends outside of the WWE.

* * *

Chapter 2: Regretful Night?

* * *

"Yo," John called. "You better becoming tonight."

"Don't worry man. I'll be there. I wanna check out this girl you've been raving about." Randy said stepping out of the bathroom. "You know where my shirt went? I mean I would totally go out without one on. Just look at this fine body."

"It's on the chair and you better put it on. I don't need to be staring at your bare chest the whole--" John stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"You want me to get it?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I got it dude." John said getting up from the couch.

"YO! You all miss me?" Edge said, pushing John to the side. Edge, John, and Randy were friends growing up. They met a few years back in college. (A/N: isn't true, but it works) "What's with him?"

"He's upset since his thought you were his crush."

"Aww, John I had no idea you had a crush on me! That made me so happy!" Edge ran over and started putting his arm around John. Over their fighting, Randy heard another knock at the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi," An embarrassed Jo quickly looked to the floor. "Is John here?"

"Yeah, he's in here. Come on in." He said moving to the side allowing her to enter. "John, you have a visitor."

Edge moved off of John to look at the woman standing before them. Both of their mouths dropped open. There she stood wearing tight black jeans and a low cut white halter with a pair of stiletto black boots.

When no one said anything, Randy introduced himself. "Hi I'm Randy and that's Edge as you probably know. And well John, too." Randy glanced at John and made a hand motion to say hi to Jo.

"Hi," John finally got out. Edge nudged him; finally John regained his "coolness". "You…ah…ready to go?"

"Yeah are you? Are you okay?" She said half laughing. Randy and Edge snickered, but stopped when John gave them an evil glare.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll cya guys at the club later."

"Bye."

"You look great. I almost didn't recognize you from earlier." After realizing how that just sounded he quickly added. "Not that you didn't look great before. You just look…you just look…"

"Yes?" She playfully pushed him.

"Sorry. This must be weird since we just met."

"Hey, sometimes that is better. And I don't get that weird creepy vibe from you."

"Oh good I'm glad," He smiled at her.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"Well Randy and Edge are coming. So since Edge and Lita are going out I assume she is coming. And I think Edge or Lita told a few other people. I don't really know anyone."

"That's cool. I like Lita. I hate what they have done to her. I told my friend Torrie to come. So she is meeting me there. She has my car."

"Ok. I think everyone is just meeting up there. So should we head out?" He said putting his arm out for her to take.

"That would be wonderful." She said taking his arm.

'_How sweet of him. But they all start out this way in the beginning.'_

And off they went to the club.

-At the Club-

"Hey, do you have any idea if John Cena or his friend is coming tonight?" Beth asked. She, Trish, Stacey, and Maria sat waiting for the other wrestlers in the club.

"I have no clue. I spoke with John Cena tonight." Trish said all smiles.

"You're kidding?" They all screamed.

"He so hot!" Stacey sighed.

"What happened?" Beth asked. "And how did you not tell me?"

"Well I was on the phone calling Jo to apologize and he came up and started talking to me."

"Wow. Do you like him?" Maria said.

"I barely know him. But I think we had some kind of connection."

"Well you might have someone in mind, but I want to get on the dance floor and met some guys!" Maria screamed. They all followed her to the middle of the dance floor.

Jo and John walked in followed by Randy, Edge, and Lita.

"I'm going to get some drinks, why don't you find a table." Randy suggested.

"Alright, I'll have a Bud." Edge said.

"Miller Lite," Lita said.

"Millers," John said. "Order what ever you want Jo. It's on me."

"I'll have a Miller Lite, too," She said smiling. "Thanks," she said turning towards John.

"You want to dance?" Edge asked Lita. She nodded her head and the two headed off to the dance floor.

"After you," John said pointing to the table. Being a gentleman he helped her into her chair.

"Have you been here before?" Jo asked.

"No, I've been to clubs before, but nothing like this."

"Oh, what made it so different?"

"I've never been with someone as beautiful as you. You must get that all the time."

"Haha, you have to be kidding. My sister is the one who gets all the guys."

'_He is laying it on thick tonight! I know it is all just an act.'_

"I don't see me on a date with her," He said smiling.

The two sat in silence. "Here are your drinks. You two are on your own for the rest of the night. I just met this hot blonde at the bar."

John laughed. "No matter where we go Randy always manages to find a girl."

"And what about you? No girls for you?"

"Hey I get my fair share."

"Really? Let's put it too the test. Are you up too it?"

"Yeah I am," He said leaning closer. He pushed her hair behind her ear, whispering he said, "Pick any girl in this room and I will have her throwing herself at me."

The whisper sent shivers up her spin. "That girl over there."

"The blonde or the brunette?"

"Brunette."

"Done." He got up and walked over to the mystery brunette girl. From where Jo was sitting and how loud the crowd was she couldn't here what they were saying. Sure enough John came back smiling.

"Don't tell me you did not just see her throw herself at me."

"I saw. I have to hand it too you." The two once again sat in silence, their eyes locked. No one else was in that club, except them.

"You want to dance?" He asked looking at the dance floor.

"Alright." She said taking his extended hand.

John pulled Jo onto the dance floor. People moved to the side once they saw John's size. Dancing is a great way to find out about a person. As John and Jo brushed up against each other, electricity flowed from one into another.

"I'm getting thirsty, you mind if I get a drink?" Jo asked sincerely.

"Not at all."

"You want one?"

"I would love a drink. I think I might head over to the table. I'll meet you over there."

Jo smiled, nodded her head and disappeared into the crowd.

"2 Miller's." Jo stood at the bar waiting for her drinks, swinging her hips to the music. Suddenly someone bumped into her. Thinking it was John she turned around and smiled. "Couldn't stay away could you?" Jo's smile turned to shock. Her past flashed before her eyes.

A sly man smiled back at her. "You know it."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like it. I checked my stats for this story and I have over a hundred, which is no where near the amount of reviews. So either people are being lazy! Or they don't like my story. Now I don't want to beg for reviews, but they make me happy and I need happiness. So review or you won't find out who is this sly man. Tehehe


	3. This Can't Be Happening

I am overwhelmed with the amount of views I have gotten. I hope that who ever reads this, likes it and will review. I took down the anonymous block on reviews, too. So now you don't have to be a Fan Fiction member to review. Lol. I hope whoever reads the first chapter has stuck with the story!

Disclaimer: The same as always.

* * *

Chapter 3: This Can't Be Happening!

* * *

Jo stared blankly at this _sly_ man standing before.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me Jo? Didn't you miss me?" _He_ said throwing his head back and laughing. "You didn't think I wouldn't find you."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Well, I know that I have been missing you. Life hasn't been the same since what you did to me."

"What I did to you?" She looked at _him_ shocked. "Don't even go there." She said taking her drinks and walking back to her table.

She turned around to look at _him_, seeing him follow her she walked fasted, moving through the packed crowds quickly and surprisingly gracefully. She reached the table setting down the drinks with such gust she nearly spilt them all over John.

"What was that all about?" John said looking at her oddly. Finally he caught on that something was wrong with her. Her twinkle in her clear eyes was gone. "Jo, what's wrong?" John asked concerned, getting up from his chair.

"_He's_ here. I have to go." She said turning away from the table. His arm stopped her.

"I'll go with you. You don't have your car. Come on." John said grabbing her hand and pushing through the crowds.

"I think I just saw Jo leave," Stacy yelled across to Trish.

"What?" Trish yelled back.

"Never mind it wasn't her."

Once they reached John's car, they each took a deep breath.

"What is going on?" John asked looking at Jo.

"Just drive! I have to get out of here."

"Where do you want me to take you? Back to your hotel room?" He said pulling out of the club's parking lot.

She sat there thinking, "I can't go there. If _He knew I was here, He must knows where I'm staying_."

"Then I'll take you to mine. You can stay there."

"Okay." She said blushing, not even thinking about what she just said yes too.

John opened his hotel room door; he walked in holding the door for Jo. However, she did not move.

"What are you doing?" John said peaking around the door looking left and right. "No one is here. It's okay. Come on." She finally moved after John put his hand out for her.

"I know this is odd since we just met this morning, but I don't think you wanted to be alone. So umm, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch. I can get you a change of clothes if you want." John said shyly as he handed her a change of clothes.

"Thanks." She said taking the clothes from him.

"Bathroom is through that door." He said pointing to the left.

She slowly walked to the door and popped her head out, "Hey John."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"Anytime," He said winking causing her to blush a little.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, wearing John's oversized football jerseys. John was lying on the bed flipping through the channels.

"Looks good on you. Come lie down and relax."

Jo smiled and walked over to the bed. Carefully she sat down next to John. Almost immediately she felt at ease and safe again.

After a few minutes of both of them staring at the TV, neither watching it, Jo spoke. "I guess you are wondering what happened tonight?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to tell me then I understand." He said sitting up to face her. She moved closer to him.

"I think you deserve to know what happened." She took a long deep breath. "About 2 years ago I met this guy at a bar. I was only 23 back then and still learning that you can't trust all men. We started talking-"

"Wait the guy at the bar and you?" John interrupted.

"Yes. We started talking about random things. He didn't use a stupid pickup line like some the other guys I had met before. I was thinking in the back of my mind that this was a bad idea, but my girl-friends told me I should go for it. I was young and he was cute. So I thought what the hell. So I gave him my number and we started talking. He called me a few nights later asking if I wanted to go out on a date with him. I told him sure. We set it for the following weekend and every night he would call me so we could get to know each other better." She stopped for a minute, a tear slide down her face.

"We ended up going out a few more times. I was starting to fall for him. We became almost the same person. He had such a power over me that I started losing and forgetting who I really was and becoming what he wanted me to be. I stopped talking to my family and friends and only spent time with him. I rarely ever had a second to think about what I wanted out of this relationship. A few months into our relationship I had to intern a college grad. He was 22 and wasn't bad looking at all. I had an obligation to attend a workshop with the intern. I told _him_ that I was going to be out of town on business with a few girl co-workers. I knew _he_ would never find out that I lied. Big mistake on my part." More and more tears shade from her hazel green eyes. John moved closer and whipped them away with his thumb.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." He said taking her in his arms, rocking her back in forth trying to comfort his new friend. After a few moments she regained herself and pushed away in order to continue.

"_He_ ended up calling my office and asking for the name of my hotel and room number. They told _him_ and _he_ surprised me. I came back that night and walking into my room with my intern at my heels to find _him_ sitting on my bed." She started to cry hysterically. John grabbed her back and hugged her tightly.

"Shh…"

"_He_ just came at me, John. You should have seen _him_. I never saw a look in someone's eyes so deceiving. Everything I feel in love with was gone. A new man immerged from his eyes. A pair of eyes looked at me, ones I have never met. I can _him_ see John; I see _his_ eyes burning in my skull. I can't, I can't tell you the rest."

"Don't worry, I understand. Just lay back here and go to sleep. I'll be over on the couch." He said sliding out of bed.

"John, could you stay up here with me?"

"Sure," He didn't know what else to say. He tucked her in and settled

down next to her on top of the blankets to make it less weird. He put his arm around her and she settles into his huge muscular arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined our night. I didn't mean to have it turn out like this. I understand if you want to go. I'll be fine."

"Hey," he said turning her around to face her. "Don't say something

like that. I had a wonderful time tonight with you. Even after all of this. It didn't matter what we did, I just wanted to be around you. And if I wanted to leave I wouldn't have had you come here. So just settle back down and go to sleep. You have nothing to worry about. If anything happens I am right here next to you." He kissed the top of her forehead in a brotherly manner.

Soon enough she fell asleep.

'_What could this guy have done that would effect her so much? I could understand that he abused her one night, but there has to be something more. I may not know her well, but I feel this connection with her that I have to be her knight in shinning armor. I have to be the one to show her that not all guys are dogs. I don't know man. I want to be the crap out of this guy.'_

Just ask John was about to drift off to sleep, Jo's phone rang.

* * *

I hope you all liked the story. There will be more twist and turns to come. Who could be calling her cell phone so late at night! Read and Review if you want to find out who is the mystery caller. Thanks for all

the support from my reviewers.


	4. Where Were You?

Wow I have never received so many hits on any of my stories. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you stick with me and my story. I love it. Lol. I don't even know what will happen next. So I'm along the ride just like you are. I don't plan any of this out. I just let it flow and see what happens. I think it works better. Sorry it took me longer to update…I've had finals all week, but school is finally out so I can update a lot more, after I get enough reviews! Anyway…REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

Chapter 4: Where Were You?

* * *

John looked over at the table where Jo's cell phone was ringing, then back at Jo. Her long wavy dirty blonde hair wrapped around her slender shoulders. Her tiny body disappeared beneath John's oversized white t-shirt. He pictured her yellow-green eyes with a small hint of blue under her sleeping eyelids.

'_How could any one hurt someone so beautiful?' _John thought to himself. _'Shit the phone. I hope it doesn't wake her.'_ John slide out from under Jo and tiptoed over to the table at the far side of the room.

He quietly picked up her phone and looked at the caller id.

"Sis?" He said out loud puzzled.

"John?" Jo said, stirring her in sleep. "Is my phone ringing?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that it wouldn't have wake you." He said moving closer to the bed again.

"Who was it?"

"The caller id said 'Sis'," He said again with his puzzle look. He made Jo laugh.

"That's just my sister calling me. She is probably wonder where I am and what I am doing. I'll call her back tomorrow." She said flopping back down on the pillows. "Come back to bed. You look beat." John obeyed her command and laid down behind her before she settled back into his arms.

"Thanks," was all she said before she drifted back to sleep. John however, stayed up to think. He still didn't understand how anyone could hurt Jo so much. After an hour or so, he managed to fall asleep too.

Jo awoke to a strange sent, bed, t-shirt, and room. She had almost forgotten what happened until she saw John walk out of the bathroom with his toothbrush dangling out of his mouth.

When he noticed her starring at him, he smiled as best he could and waved. He walked back into the bathroom and came back out shortly.

"Good morning sleepy-head."

"Hi," she said stretching.

"You're sister called about ten times. I didn't pick up. I was tempted though."

"I guess I have to call her back," She said getting up. "I'll be out of your way soon. I'll get my things and call a cab back to my hotel room."

"No don't go yet," he said grabbing her arm gently. "I was hoping you would have breakfast with me and then I would give you a ride to the arena. Vince called he wants everyone there for a meeting."

"You sure? I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Nope. This is what I do." They both laughed. Jo turned towards the bathroom and turned back around to John.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

She left John standing there watching her move through the room.

After a few minutes Jo emerged back from the bathroom, in the same outfit as last night. Except this time she had on John's sweatshirt. "You didn't expect me to wear a halter top at breakfast did you?"

"I was hoping you would." He said as she led the way to the parking lot.

After a quick breakfast with a lot of jokes, flirting, and talking they headed to the arena.

When they reached the arena John and Jo went their separate ways. John told Jo he would call her later tonight to talk and maybe met up again.

Jo's cell phone rang again. She quickly looked at the caller id and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been? I've been calling you forever. I didn't see you after you left the apartment yesterday morning."

"I know. I was out with some people. I lost track of time. I just got to the arena now. Where are you?"

"I'm in my locker room. Come meet me here. I want to talk to you."

"I'll be there soon." They hung up the phone.

-Back at John's locker room-

"Where did you disappear last night?" Randy asked a smiling John.

"Someone got lucky last night." Edge chimed in. "Was it the blonde?

Damn she was fine. I don't know why she was with you dude."

"I was with Jo the whole night. And no I did not get lucky in that way. But I do like her."

"Aww, Edge our little John has a crush," Randy signed putting his arm around Edge.

"They just grow up too fast." They both hugged and fake cried.

"Shut up," John muttered. He gave a small smiling. He was thinking about Jo again and how much he liked spending time with her.

'_I really wanna get to know her better. But I don't think it will be easy.'_

"I'm going to get a quick workout in. I'll see you both at the meeting," John said leaving the room. "And you better not do anything."

"Would we do anything?" Edge turned to Randy after John closed the door.

"Never!" he said with his sly smile. The two of them were already plotting.

'_I know they're up to something.' _John thought walking down to the weight room.

-Women's Locker Room-

Jo braced herself before opening the locker room door.

"They you are!" Trish said rushing to her sister. "You had me so worried. I didn't know where you were." Trish said hugging her little sister.

"So where were you?" Beth asked. "We waited for you before we headed to the club."

"I was out with a few other wrestlers. Nothing big." She tried to hide her small smile and fear behind her eyes.

'_I can't tell Trish or anyone about what happened last night. They would just baby me more.'_

"I have some stuff I had to do before the meeting. I'll see you later." She said quickly exiting before they could question her anymore.

She turned the corner and bumped into…

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if you are getting mad about cliffhangers, but I like the way they keep you wanting more. And maybe you might even get two chapters tonight. Read and Review or you'll never find out what happened. And I think you'll like it.

R&R!


	5. Surprise!

Hi again! I am sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have been rather busy. I had a ton of finals and then I needed some time to just relax and recover from using my brain so much. And now I started work for the summer, which is fun. Anyways, here is the new chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for the previous reviews, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I own no one, except my own characters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Surprise!

* * *

"It is funny how we just keep bumping into each other."

"Yeah, I know," Jo caught her breath. "Sorry about that."

"Hey calm down. It's only me. And plus we met by you bumping into me." John smiled down at her.

"Oh no! You bumped into me."

"Sure, but I let that one slide, remember? This time it was you who bumped into me first." The two shared a short laugh.

"True," They started to walk down the hall in silence. Neither one really knew what to say to the other.

"Um, John, about last night."

"You don't need to say anything."

"No I do. I feel terrible. I upset your whole night. I didn't know _he_ would be there."

"Jo, stop I had fun with you. If you want we can go out again." John said raising his eyebrow at her causing Jo to throw her head back and laugh. When she moved her hair swirled around and her intense yellow-green eyes met with John's vivid blue eyes. They paused not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Jo, Mary needs you- Sorry." A woman said looking down at the floor.

"I'll be there. Thanks."

"So about tonight? I'll get you around seven. We don't have a show tonight."

"Alright. I'll give you my address."

"Don't wear anything fancy; I have something special in mind." John kissed her on the check and left Jo standing with her hand on her check.

-Jo's place-

"Ahh! What the hell am I supposed to wear?" Jo went through her entire close and then moved onto her sister's.

"Where are you going?" Trish said walking into her room.

"I have um, something to do tonight."

"Must be something special."

"No it isn't." Jo said in defense.

"Uh-huh, why else would you be going through my closet? Must be something special."

"I guess so. But I think I'm just going to buy something new. I'll be back later."

"Bye."

Jo grabbed her keys and her purse and headed out the door. But was no sooner stopped.

"Hey Jo!" She turned around, but did not see the person that called her. Thinking it was someone else she continued to her car. "Over here! Jo!"

Once again she looked around, this time finding the body to match the voice. Jo cringed at the site of the man.

"What do you want Mike? I'm in a rush."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I wanted to apologies to you in person."

"Listen I don't have time for this. I have to go."

Mike put his arm on Jo's shoulder. "I'll come back later. I'm sorry, I really am."

Jo turned and got into her blue Xterra. She went to the mall and found the perfect outfit for tonight.

She bought a cranberry off the shoulder shirt with a dark washed pair of jeans and black boots. Checking her watch she realized she had two hours to get home and ready.

"I hope Trish isn't home." She thought turning the key. Breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't, Jo put the new clothes on her bed and headed for the shower. She put Gwen Stefani's song, Crash on and entered the shower. Jo decided that loose curls would look the best.

After doing her hair, she kept her makeup simple.

Looking at the clock, John should be here in twenty minutes. This left her enough time to clean up the condo and relax.

The buzzer went off letting her know someone was downstairs.

"Come on up." Jo buzzed back down.

She ran to the mirror one last time and reapplied her lipgloss and fixed her hair.

There was a light knock at the door.

"I'm coming." She said opening the door. She was stunned to find out who was behind her door. "Mike? What are you doing here?" Mike moved past her into the living room.

"I had to come and talk to you. I told you I would come back later."

"I know I heard you, I just didn't think it would be this soon. Um what exactly do you want? I have someone coming over to pick me up so I don't have much time."

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about the whole thing with your sister. I just didn't know that she was who she was and everything. I mean you could have told me and all."

"And you could have not flirted with her. I really thought you liked me. But I guess not." Jo said getting aggravated.

"Listen I really am deeply sorry for it all. I just-I just want to get back together. The past few days have been so empty and lonely without you."

Jo didn't answer. What could she say?

"Jo I realized that it might come as a shock, but I really hope you want me back." He said stepping closer to her. He leaned in and puckered his lips.

"Mike, move back!" Jo said pushing a hurt Mike away.

"I thought-" She cut him off.

"You thought wrong. I can't forgive you. You have to leave."

"Fine. I will be back. I don't think we are totally over. I'll give you a few more days."

"Don't bother." She said opening the door to find John standing there with a single pink lily.

"John!" She said gasping. "You're early."

"Who's that?" John asked.

"This is Mike and he was just leaving."

Mike bumped into John on his way out shaking his head.

"Sorry. I guess you are wondering who he is."

"Yeah."

"That is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up a few days ago. I saw him earlier today. He came to apologies for the breakup and told me he would be back later. Stupid me didn't realize that later meant two hours later. I let him up thinking it was you. And then he started talking about getting back together, but I want nothing to do with him. Not after what he did."

"And what did he do?" John said curious. "Not like the other guy I hope."

"No, the other day I went into the kitchen and he is standing there flirting with my sister. So I broke up with him."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear."

"Thanks, I'm sorry that was bad. No guy likes to hear about previous boyfriends. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying I'm sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. Anyway this is for you." He said handing over the lily.

"This is my favorite flower. How did you know?"

"I asked around."

"Thank you. I'll put it in water." She said walking over to him and giving him a small kiss on the check.

John paused with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Is your sister Trish Stratus?" John asked picking up a picture of the two sisters.

"Yeah, I guess you already met her?"

"Soft of. I caught the tail end of her voicemail to you. We spoke for a few."

"Oh, I guess—" Jo just trailed off turning away from John.

"What?" John said approaching Jo.

"It's just that normally after guys meet her, they usually forget about me. So, I'm assuming that will happen with you."

"No, she isn't my type."

"That's surprising."

"Don't tell me you think that those Diva's are my type."

"Yeah I did actually. They are normally guys "type". If they aren't what is your type?"

John stepped closer to Jo, drawing her chin up so their eyes met; he leaned down and softly kissed her. "You are."

"You all ready to go?" John asked, leaving a stunned Jo in the middle of the living room.

"Uh…yeah," she took a minute to regain her composer. "So what are we doing?" She asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

The two left the apartment and headed to John's car.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I know another cliff hanger. I liked them, but only when I write them. Please review or you'll never find out where John will take her. Or about Mike and '_him_' and anything else I might have in store.

Oh question to all: Does anyone have any good John stories to read? If you do, let me know. Remember READ AND REVIEW!


	6. An Almost Perfect Night

Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been out almost every night and working! Ick. Anyway, I figured I would write one before I left for L.A. So here it is and hope you like it. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I own no one except my OC…meaning the people whose names you did not know from wrestling.

* * *

Chapter 6: An Almost Perfect Night

* * *

John opened the door to his 1989 Jeep Wrangler. His rotweiler greeted a surprised Jo by knocking her to the ground.

"John, she's so cute. What's her name?" She said sitting shotgun, John's dog started to lick her face.

"Tyra." (A/N: for anyone who is re-reading this story, the dog I originally had been named Dino and was a boxer, but after doing a little research I learned that John's dog is named Tyra and is a rotweiler. So I had to change the dog)

"Where are we going that we can take she?" Jo asked looking up at John's sweet face.

"You'll see. Tyra will fit in just fine. I thought you might like her, so I brought her along." John smiled at her.

"You thought right. He's adorable. Just like you."

"I was going to bring my cats, but I thought it would be too much for a second date. Maybe the third." John flashed her his amazing dimples.

"Ha, Tyra is just fine," she said petting her head.

"So, you won't tell me where we are going, right?"

"You'll see when we get there. All you should think about is thanking me when you see it."

"Can you at least give me one clue," She said pouting her lip.

"You dress perfectly for it."

"Not fair."

After a few minutes of silence Jo decided to break it, "So how far away are you from Newburyport?"

"I live in West Newbury, so what it's only like a half hour."

"West Newbury is nice. I was thinking about moving around there, but I just fell in love with this house. The view are just incredible, especially when all the sailboats are out on the Merrimac River."

"That does sound nice. I grew up in West Newberry, so I guess I just settled there."

"Yeah, I bought the condo before getting the job with the WWE. It would be cheaper to downsize to an apartment, but I can't give it up. I made it exactly how I want it."

"Hopefully, one day I'll have enough time to make my house my own."

Jo became distracted by watching the scenery and thought for most of the ride.

'_I have to stop thinking about Him. Why now, what does He want with me now?'_

"Jo-Earth to Jo? You there?" John nudged her arm.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you ask me?"

"I said we are here. You feeling okay?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking. But I'm fine now." She said smiling at John. "So where are we?"

"We are at the Boston Harbor. I haven't been here in a long time. I figured this would be nice. I packed a picnic for us too."

"John, I don't know what to say. No one has ever done something like this." Jo said holding her hand in front of her mouth. The soft colors of the setting sun reflected in the ocean, two boys played catch while their parents sat and laughed.

"Our picnic is up the path. It won't take long to reach." He said whistling for Tyra to follow. John extended his hang out for Jo to take. She smiled and took his hand. With the touch of John's hands, all her problems faded in the background. For once in her life she felt like she was in the right place.

Their picnic went better than expected. The two traded childhood stories and laughed as they played with Tyra.

"How about we clean up and go for a walk by the water?"

"Sounds good," She said trying to get up.

"Here let me help you." John said taking her soft hands into his large, strong hands. He easily lifted her off the ground and held her tight to his chest. Their eyes met, the tension built up and the intensity deepened between them. The two moved together and leaned in. Their lips tenderly brushed against each other, but soon turned to a firry passion. Soon enough they both found their way around each other's mouth.

The kiss seemed to last forever; Jo was the first to pull away. Looking up at the man who just took her breath away, she smiled and rested her head against his chiseled chest. John leaned his head against Jo's head and gently kissed it.

They stayed this way for a few minutes, until Tyra started to bark.

The two let go of each other to see what she was barking at. "Tyra, stop it!" John yelled looking at his dog by the water. "What is it?" John took Jo's hand in his and led her down to the water.

"Tyra? What did you find?"

"I think she lost her ball in the water," Jo looked out to see his yellow ball bobbing in the ocean.

"I've got another one up by the blanket. I'll be right back." He said dropping Jo's hand and running up the sand dune.

"Come here Tyra," Jo called. "John's going to get you another one.

"Catch Jo!" John called from the top of the dune. He threw the ball towards her, but Tyra spotted the ball before she could catch it and jumped for it. "That's my girl," John yelled running down the hill.

"I can't stop, Jo you have to stop me." John said crashing into Jo and bringing her down with him into the soft sand.

"So was this your plan? Teach your dog to lose his ball so you have to get a new one and then he catches it in his mouth to memorize me? Huh… John was that your plan."

"No, but you better stop talking smack or Imma do something."

"Really and what would that be?" She said with a giggle.

'_God I love that giggle of hers.'_

"Imma do this," He said once again kissing her. "I'm going to kiss you until you say 'I'm sorry John'."

"I don't think you'll hear that come out of my mouth. I like the kissing."

"Damn, I'm just going to have to stop then."

"No, don't. I haven't been kissed like this in the longest time."

As the two of them continued, Tyra started to bark again.

"Now what? Tyra we need to work on your timing, dawg."

"John, I don't think it's the ball this time."

* * *

Oh No! What could Tyra be barking at? Anyway! If you want to find out what he is barking at you better REVIEW! Hope you liked the chapter, I had fun writing it. I think this one is my favorite. I probably wrote that on another chapter too, but this one takes the cake!

REVIEW!


	7. Found

Hope everyone is well who is reading this.

I am so sorry that I haven't not updated in a long time. There has been a ton of drama going on. Anyway, thanks for sticking with my story. It means a lot to me. This one happens to be my favorite story I have created. I have received many hits on this story, but I'm looking for more reviews people! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot and that is what keeps me going! (A/N: Remember Dino is now Tyra)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

* * *

Chapter 7: Found

* * *

"John, I don't think it's the ball this time."

"What?" John said startled to see Tyra barking at _Him_. John felt Jo grasp onto his muscle bicep, allowing John place his strapping arm around her. "That's him?"

"Uh-uh," was all that she could manage.

"Tyra come!" John called. Quickly he pulled himself and Jo up from the sand. His eyes moved back and forth between Tyra and _Him_. Following her master's command Tyra moved herself towards John. Only she never took her eyes off of the man walking towards the trio. Fiercely and swiftly Tyra moved herself backwards until she was in front of John and Jo.

"Come on, I want to leave. I don't want to hear what he has to say."

"Alright, babe. Tyra come." As Jo turned around she cautiously took his hand in hers and waited for his lead. John grabbed a barking Tyra by her collar and hooked her leash back on. "Tyra lets move."

No sooner than attached to her leash Tyra broke loose. Sprinting towards the man, she left a screaming John and Jo behind the sand she kicked up.

"Tyra!" John and Jo yelled out running after the loose dog. Before they could reach her, Tyra started to attack _Him_.

John ran in front of Jo and managed to pull Tyra off _Him_. John and _Him_ locked eyes. Tension soon filled the once peaceful and calm beach.

"Control your damn dog or I will have it put in a pound."

"Listen, I didn't mean to have her break free," John said through his teeth secretly glad that Tyra did what he did.

Jo had become a prisoner in her own tracks after seeing the two men talking. The night at the club was enough for her to handle and they never even talked. But, now this was too much for her.

"I see you are with Jo. You know she is my girl."

"I don't think she is. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Listen, you maybe bigger than me, but that doesn't mean I can't take Jo back."

"I don't think she wants you back." Tyra started to bark and pull away from John. John held on tight to her collar.

"I think it's time for Jo and me to leave."

"You should think again before you spend time with her. She will cause more problems than you know."

"Come on Tyra. Let's go get Jo." John pulled a growling Tyra along his side. John slowly turned his back away from _Him_. He walked back towards Jo who was shaking. John wrapped his free arm around her waist. Gradually he led her to the car. Taking one quick look over his shoulder he saw the man was gone. He let out a sigh of relief.

'_Maybe he won't follow us. What did I get myself into?' _

As the car came into sight, John took a swift look around the parking lot, just to make sure he didn't see _Him_. Once the area looked safe he opened the car and put Tyra in the back, then helped Jo into the passenger seat.

Neither one said anything for a while. This seemed to happen a lot between them.

"Are you ok?" John asked looking over at Jo.

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to go back to my house?"

She nodded her head again.

"Alright."

'_I can't believe he found me again. I took the job to get away from him. I never told Him what Trish did for a living. I went to work at WWE so he would never find me. I changed my name. And now I brought John into this. I have to end it with John. I can't let him get hurt on my account. That just isn't fair to him.' _

"What are you thinking about?" John asked. "You look like you are concentrating too hard. Sometimes it helps to talk and have someone listen. And I happen to be a great listener." He said sliding his hand into hers, giving her a light reassuring squeeze.

"I—I just don't think this is fair to you and everyone else I have brought into protecting me. I am putting you in danger. You don't know what _He_ is capable of. I should tell you the rest of what happened. I just don't know if I can."

"Listen," John said looking over at a scared Jo. "You tell me when you are ready to tell me. Until then do not and I mean it, second-guess me being with you. Because trust me, if I didn't want to spend time with you, you would know."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright, but I want to take things slow. I should have learned from my previous relationships. It took me almost a year before I could date again. And that relationship was terrible. That's that one I just got out of. I didn't trust him and he got inpatient with me and went after my sister. Because he thought he could get something from her since her character is a slut on TV. And now here I am, with you."

John smiled at a bewildered Jo. "I understand. You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want."

"I want to tell you more. But not tonight, tonight I don't want to think about him anymore. If that's chill with you."

"That's fine. Whatever you want. I'm not the type to push a girl into something she doesn't want to do."

About a half hour later they pulled into John's driveway. "That's weird."

"What is?" Jo asked getting out of the car.

"I didn't leave that light on." The two looked at each other and back at the lit room.

* * *

OoOoOoOo who could have turned on the light?! Read and review if you want to find out who it is. Sorry it has taken me forever to update. I could only write a little every night because I kept getting distracted. But I promise you if I get enough reviews I will update sooner. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. It makes my day! Thanks for those who review every time.

--Ellie


	8. It Has to End

It has been a while since I have updated on FanFiction. But I am happy to be back. I received a few reviews and check the reader traffic and was surprised people were still reading my story. So even though I do not watch WWE anymore (it isn't the same as it used to be) I still want to write. My stories and characters will most likely not fit in with the storylines that are currently going on. As you read most of the characters I used are now retired. I hope you will still read my stories. And as always with my stories, if you want a new chapter REVIEW! Also please re-read the previous chapters, I added a few things in.

(P.S. Good Luck goes out to John on his road to recovery. Hopefully he will make a return in the near future)

Disclaimer: I own only my own characters.

* * *

Summary: Jo is a designer for the WWE. Her sister, Trish Stratus, got her the job a few years ago. Jo always has trouble keeping her boyfriends around because once they find out who her sister is; they want nothing to do with her. She just broke up with her boyfriend, Mike; a few days go because she caught him flirting with her sister.

A new star has just signed with the WWE, John Cena. (Randy Ortain is on a trail period) Trish and some of the other Divas have been trying to find ways to talk to John. But, he has eyes for someone else, Jo. Their first date was less than perfect when an unexpected ex-boyfriend saw Jo at a club and now he is stalking her. John and Jo came back from Boston Harbor, where her ex (referred to as _Him)_ appeared.Only to come back to John's house to find lights left on.

* * *

Chapter 8: It Has to End

* * *

About a half hour later they pulled into John's driveway. "That's weird."

"What is?" Jo asked getting out of the car.

"I didn't leave that light on." The two looked at each other and back at the lit room.

"John, I am sorry that I caused all of this," she said, opening up the car door. "Just please leave me alone. I really don't want to cause any more problems. _He_ is right; I do just cause more problems." Jo was now fully out of the car and started to walk down the driveway.

"Jo, just wait!" John ran down the driveway to stop her.

"John, please don't say anything. I really just can't do this to you. I don't think I am ready."

"Jo!" He grabbed her arm, trying to stop her. "Please, don't go. I've never been drawn to someone like this before. I can't just let you walk away."

"John, just don't. We had fun while it lasted," she said, tears started to form in her eyes. "Lets just leave it at this, please?"

All John could do was nod his head. They each turned to go their separate ways, until Jo felt someone grab her arm.

* * *

Oh No! I left you with a cliffhanger. I know this was a short chapter, but I really want to see if I still have readers. If I get reviews I will update later on today or tomorrow. I have the next chapter already in the works. So it you like it please R&R. I also accept anonymous reviews. So REVIEW! Please.


	9. Vodka Night

I check the reader traffic and I have a ton of hits, but no reviews. It's not that hard to review people! Haha So moral of the story-review if you want another chapter! You did get luck tonight with an extra chapter.

Disclaimer: I own no one except my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Vodka Night

* * *

John pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. All their fears and concerns just melted away at that moment.

When their kiss ended, John lifted Jo's head up. "Don't leave."

"John-" He cut her off with another kiss.

"I just remembered my brother said he was coming by to grab his stuff. I guess I was a little freaked out from before and forgot he was coming by. I just noticed his car across the street."

"You sure you aren't just saying that?"

"No, I'm positive. You can ask him yourself when you come in, if you decide, too. Which I hope you change your mind. That's a pretty long walk back to your house." He smiled down at her, trying to give her his most convincing look.

"John, I really just don't want to see you get hurt because of me. _He _is right about me causing more problems. You are better off getting out now."

"But what if I don't want too?"

"John, this is moving too fast for me. I just got out of a relationship. My ex found me again. And I don't know anything about you except for a few minor details."

"We can move slower. I'll tell you anything you want to know. I promise. Just please don't leave."

Jo started at the ground for a few minutes.

'_This might be getting to be too much, but I really like her. I haven't liked a girl since, well- I don't even want to think about her.'_

'_What if I let him in? Will I get hurt again? I need to just slow down. Jo, you can't do this to yourself again.' _

"Jo, I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want to, but at least let me take you home then."

"I'll stay for a little while, only because I am scared to be alone right now."

"Alright." He placed his strong arms around her small frame and let her into the house.

-Jo and Trish's Condo-

"I really don't know what has gotten into Jo this time." Trish said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Trish I mean think about her position," Stacey said. "I mean she really liked this guy and she finds him flirting with her sister. And to top it all off it isn't the first time it happened."

"So, what are you on her side now? Everything is my fault?" Trish said slamming her coffee mug on the counter.

"Trish, that isn't what I'm saying. I would just be a little more understanding as to why she isn't talking to you as much."

"That isn't it. She wasn't in the hotel room the other night. She never sleeps in someone else's room. That's the part that I'm confused about."

"Have you talked to Torrie?"

"Yeah, Torrie came here after we got back from the road and asked where she has been. And if Torrie doesn't even know, then that def says something."

"Hmm, I don't know what to tell you."

"It was weird because earlier today I caught her going through my closet. And then she rushed off to the mall to buy a new outfit."

"You don't think she met someone so quickly?"

"Knowing her, definitely not."

-John's House-

"Sean? You here?" John called, opening the door to his house.

"Yeah, I'm here—Oh, who do we have here?"

"Shut up Sean."

"I'm Jo." She extended her hand to shake Sean's.

"Very nice to meet you. If I had known John was bringing someone over I would have cleaned up a bit. You know all the girls say I'm the hot brother."

"Sean, shut up. Leave her alone."

"Do you mind Jo?"

"No at all." She said smiling at John.

"You know you're the first girl I've seen John with since Broo—"John shot him a look to shut up. "Oh, yeah." Sean looked down at the floor.

"Jo can I get you something to drink?" John asked trying to make things less awkward.

"Yeah, hard alcohol. I think we deserve it after tonight."

"Vodka or Tequila?"

"Vodka."

"Count me in!" Sean said following the two into the kitchen.

A few hours later and two bottles of vodka, Sean disappear a half hour ago leaving Jo and John alone on the couch.

"Jo, who was Sean talking about before?" Jo slurred her words.

"An ex of mine. It was a while ago." John equally slurred his words.

Tyra started to bark, startling Jo and causing her to lean into John's arms.

"Relax, she just wants to go out." John tried to get up, but fell back down on the couch. "You wanna come help me?"

"Okay," Jo looked up at John, who somehow managed to get himself off the couch. "I need help. I think I drank too much."

"I don't think you're the only one."

"John, I haven't drank this much in a long, long time."

Once the two managed to get outside, they sat down on John's oversized lounge chair.

"Jo-" John said turning to face her. "I really wanna kiss you."

"I really wanna kiss you, too."

The two tried to find each other's lips, but their drunkenness was getting the best of them. After a few minutes of struggling, their lips met. A fiery passion emerged, surpassing all their other kisses. John started to slip his hand under Jo's shirt, taking it off. Their eyes met, forcing the two to move even more furiously into each other. Within a few short moments, their clothes were scattered around the floor. Jo pulled John on top of her, urging him to enter her.

-Morning After-

"Where the hell am I?" Jo said squinting from the sun. "What the hell?"

Jo noticed John lying naked next to her. Looking around she noticed she was also naked. Jo attempted to find her clothes, only to realize that a few of her clothes had ended up in the pool.

"Fuck, that is just great."

"John! Are you home?" A woman's voice called from within the house.

"Oh shit!" Jo whispered. "Who is that?"

"John are you out here?" The woman's voice got louder and louder as she started to come outside.

* * *

Who could that be?! Review and find out. You got luck tonight with two chapters. R&R.

--Ellie


End file.
